Layne Cosloff (O.T)
In middle school Layne Cosloff was friends with Lisa Roberts. They have been friends ever since middle school and they were really close friends. Layne Cosloff wanted to be a police officer but first he has to be in the academy in high school. Layne Cosloff met this wonderful lady her name was Lana Thomas. Layne liked her as a friend. Lisa knew what was going on and she was teasing Layne that he has a girlfriend. Layne and Lisa were discussing about him and Lana. Lisa was hoping someday he can ask her out. The academy During seventh grade through senior year Layne was at the academy to train for being a police officer. Layne was doing a lot of training and also a lot of learning about detective work as well. Layne was practicing shooting and he did it really good. Layne and his crew were learning about the ways of the police officer. Layne can't wait to be a police officer in the CCPD. First date with Lana In Senior year, Layne decided to go on a date with Lana Thomas. Layne was super nervous and Lana was too but they had a great time and they were getting to know each other and started to have feelings for each other. After a year went past they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They love each other, Layne was in the CCPD. Layne loved this job, he loved protecting people things like that. He was friends with Jason Young the deputy and Kyle Samuels the attorney. He didn't know they were both werewolves. Layne knew April and her estranged brother Nate. That night in 1990 In 1990, There was a bank robbery and The robbers had bombs in their bellies. The CCPD were going to that area where the robbery was. Lana was very worried about Layne. Lama was very emotional during that night but her brother Jason Thomas comforted her. Lana was saying different things and she was hyper. Jason wanted her to calm down. Lana fainted and Jason carried her to the sofa and put a blanket over her and then he ran there and he was the true Alpha. The 9th one. Being a true Alpha is very rare. The robbers was about to almost blow the place up but Jason ran in and saved everyone including detective Layne. Layne wanted to know what happened. Jason revealed that he is the true alpha. Layne woke up Lana. Lana was very happy to hear that Layne is okay. Lana was crying but happily. the proposal In 1992, Layne became a detective in the CCPD. Layne wanted to propose to his love Lana. How he planned it is All the officers stood up and Layne would make the speech. The proposal happened and Lana wanted to marry Layne. She accepted the proposal. Lana became Lana Thomas-Cosloff. The wedding plans Layne and Lana were just talking about wedding plans. Layne was thinking of a casual wedding with just friends and family. Lana agreed as well. Lana was think where the wedding should take place and they were both thinking about doing it at the church and Lana really loved that idea. Lana was thinking of what cake flavor will be? Layne was thinking of a mixture with vanilla and chocolate. Lana was thinking that should taste good. Lana wanted a buffet for the wedding. Layne would love that as well. The doorbell rang and Jason came to the door and Lana ran to him and hugged him and even kiss him. Layne and Jason talked as a man to man and Jason asked Layne serious questions and layne answered them all. Layne told Jason that he loves his sister a lot and she means everything to him. Lana was happy and she was in the background. Lana ran and hugged Jason again because she wanted to thank him for accepting Layne to the family. the attack in CCHS Layne discovered there is an attack at CCHS. Jason, Kyle, April and Hunter were there. Hunter captured his own sister April to get revenge for Kyle giving Hunter the curse. Hunter planted a bomb in the school and Jason had to find the bomb before it explodes. Layne and the police department were heading at the school to arrest Hunter Slater. Kyle and Hunter had a battle and Jason found the bomb and disarmed it. After the battle, Hunter was in jail. He had a trial, Layne, Lana and Jason were supporting Kyle and April during the trial and Kyle prosecuted Hunter and he had a life sentence to prison. Knowing Kyle's secret Layne knew Jason's secret as the true alpha and then Layne found out that Kyle is a werewolf as well and Kyle explained about how he got his powers and Layne understood. Layne told him that Jason is grateful to have Kyle as a friend and a brother. Kyle was happy to hear that. Kyle wanted to know when the wedding is. Layne told him it would be around the summertime. the wedding Layne and Lana had a casual wedding not fancy but they had friends and family, not a lot of guests. They had their pastor to marry them. Layne was with his very good friends Jason Young and Kyle Samuels, they were motivating him to be the best husband that Lana needs, They told him that he will control his future with Lana. Layne needed that motivation. He wanted to be a good detective and a good husband and a good father. Layne was tlaking to himself that he will do a lot of things right The wedding was happening and Layne and Lana did their vows and it was emotional and then they became Mr. and Mrs. Cosloff. The honeymoon In their honeymoon, they went to Hawaii for a month. Layne was taking a huge break from the CCPD. He really deserved it and he feels really happy with his new wife Lana. Layne had breakfast with Lana and they are relaxed with one another. Layne loved Hawaii, Layne didn't have any tension in him. Layne got a massage from Lana. Jason and Kyle called layne and they told him that they are taking care of everything. Layne was happy to hear it. They wanted layne to enjoy the vacation because he really deserved it. Layne and Lana had a passionate moment together, they were having a lot of romance as a husband and wife. They went to dinner in a Hawaiian place to celebrate their honeymoon. Working on cases After the honeymoon, Layne, Jason, Kyle and the others were working on cases non stop and making Colorado City a better place for everyone. Layne loves being a police officer and he was promoted to Captain. Layne was also fighting crime and arresting the bad guys and putting them away. The birth of David Cosloff Layne and Lana went to the hospital and Lana was pregnant on May 19th 1996 at 1:00 am. Lana spent hours in the hospital for her to get in labor. Layne was a bit impatient because he didn't like his wife's moods. It took 10 hours for the baby to come out. Layne saw his born son and he really loved him and he would make sure to protect him no matter what happens. Lisa's abuse While Layne was in the police department, Lana was playing with baby David, she played peek a boo with him and tickling him and then she heard the doorbell and she put him in his crib and she told him that she would be right back and she went to the door and she saw Lisa all battered up and Lana wanted to know what happened. Lana and Lisa talked and Lana talked with Lisa in the other room so baby David won't see Lisa's bruises. Lisa needs help to get rid of her abusive husband Lana decided to take Lisa to the department and she took baby David with them. Layne and Lisa were talking about the abusive relationship. Layne would do whatever he can to stop the abuse and to arrest Craig. As months went by, Lisa visited Layne, Layne was taking a day off of the police department. Lisa irrationally kissed lane passionately. Layne didn't want to have the affair. While Lisa was kissing Layne, Lana was coming home from her hormone treatment so she can have another baby so baby David would have a brother or sister. Lana was coming home happy because she can create a child. She was talking to David and he was two years old and he could talk and walk. He said daddy is kissing someone. Lana wanted to know what he is talking about and then she saw Lisa and Layne kissing. Liane was very shocked and she screamed. Layne tried to convince her that Lisa was in her wrong mind. Liane knew that Layne would never cheat on Lana. Lana gave him the happy news that she can create a child. learning of Dark Alpha threatening his wife After Lana came home, she was bursting to tears. Layne wanted to know what is wrong. David and Deborah were in their bedrooms sleeping. Lana explained that a dark creature threatened her and he told her that her brother is dead. He is coming after David. Layne said, "What for"? Lana said, "I don't know but he sounded like he knew David his whole life". Layne was wondering if he time traveled from the future to this day in 2005. Lana was crying and David came downstairs and hugged her. Lana and David were close in that moment. Death The day after, On December 28th 2005, Layne and Lana were talking about the dark figure that wants their son. Layne was trying to be strong for the family and Lana was very emotional about the situation. Dark Alpha came in and he ran through out the house like a tornado and it created the house a mess and it had streak marks. Dark Alpha first took out Layne by snapping his neck, then stabbed Lana multiple times and slit Deborah's throat but the only person he missed was David. Then he ran out of the place. David was left traumatized. Afterlife 20 years later, David came back to the house he grew up in, David saw all of the memories he had with his family. David was very sad, he would never had that again. David wanted his family back. David saw his dad. Layne said, "Hey swinger, you are a good man, I wanted you to be like that". David said, "I wanted to be like you dad, how you make this city a better place without criminals on the streets, I wanted to do the same thing". Layne said, "I am very proud of you pal". Layne and David hugged and had their father and son moment.